


Good Kissers

by wild_fables



Category: Orphan Black RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_fables/pseuds/wild_fables
Summary: Our two favorite ladies in the morning.  There's coffee and a little conversation. Oh, and kissing,  Yes, a little kissing.





	Good Kissers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped into my head after watching two "Ask Orphan Black" videos. It's self-indulgent, and only meant as fun.
> 
> RPF Disclaimer: This is 100% fictional and not based on real life at all. No offense or implication is intended toward the actual actors.

“You said I’m a good kisser.”

She spoke softly, still not fully awake, as she shuffled into the kitchen.  She made herself a cup of coffee, and bumped the blonde’s shoulder sitting at the counter, sipping from her own mug, and reading the paper. 

Evelyn chuckled, as she met her girlfriend’s warm, brown eyes.  “Oh, from that video on YouTube?  Oui, I said you were a good kisser.”

Tatiana smiled over her mug.  “Good.  That’s good, because I said you were a good kisser too.”

As if to prove her point, she dipped forward, meeting her girlfriend’s already parted lips.  The kiss began slowly, sweetly, but easily grew more intense.  They slid closer, practically on each other’s laps, lips tasting and teasing, tongues caressing as sighs and subtle moans filled the room.

They pushed away from the counter at the same time.  The morning’s coffee and news would have to wait a little while longer.

 

_Fin_


End file.
